


The Return of our Beloved BMAM

by Hysth



Category: Berena - Fandom, Campwolfe - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysth/pseuds/Hysth
Summary: Bernie's first day back after leaving for Kiev. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the office scene between Caroline and Kate from Last Tango In Halifax (1x05).
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at fan fiction so all criticism is appreciated, as long as it's constructive.

**The Return of our beloved BMAM**

 

As soon as she turned into the parking lot, she spotted the familiar Saab and felt her heart skip a beat, both with dread and anticipation. The last time she’d spotted Serena’s car in the hospital car park was when she hurriedly drove off and left for Kiev. Now she’d returned and didn’t know what to expect. Serena had written in her email that she was over being angry, but seeing that Bernie hadn’t answered her or hurried her arse back to the UK after reading it, might have reignited that anger. She took a deep breath and braced herself for whatever lay beyond the final barrier. She pushed open the doors to AAU and was immediately greeted with the familiar sound of the ward. Machines humming, patients coughing and the beeping of heart monitors. She glanced around and spotted Raf at the nurses’ station, so she started making her way over when an all too familiar voice called out for her.

“ _Miss Wolfe, my office_.” Serena’s voice was stern and professional, but she couldn’t detect any anger or hate. Hearing the name, Raf looked up from the paperwork he was occupying himself with and the surprise was clearly evident on his face. He quickly glanced from Serena who was making her way to her office, to Bernie and gave her a small smile when they locked eyes, mouthing a welcome back when he saw Bernie’s worried and slightly wary expression. Serena’s strides were confident; Bernie’s were anything but. When she’d reached the office, she softly closed the door and leant her head against it for a couple of seconds before turning around and facing Serena who was currently sat upon the desk, arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes seemed a darker shade of brown and Bernie couldn’t read her expression, was it anger or lust she saw? Surely it couldn’t be the latter, not after the stunt she’d pulled…

“ _Serena, I_ …” Her voice was soft, hesitant and her gaze fell to the floor, but before she could get an apology out, Serena had pushed herself upright and crossed the distance between them. She cupped her face with both hands and captured Bernie’s lips in a gentle but firm kiss, pushing her flush against the door. It took Bernie a while to register what was happening, but as soon as it hit her, she eagerly returned the kiss with as much fervour as the last two times they’d locked lips. The kiss quickly grew deeper though, and Bernie felt Serena’s hands wander to the hem of her shirt before slipping underneath and making their way up. She felt the warmth of Serena’s hands against the planes of her toned stomach as they travelled even higher. Her own right hand was cupping Serena’s cheek and her left lay flat against Serena’s chest, her fingertips ghosting over her clavicle. She gasped against Serena’s mouth when she felt her deft fingers cupping her breasts, thumbs gently grazing the front of her bra. Bernie couldn’t help the moan that escaped from somewhere deep inside of her.

Hearing that moan brought Serena back to the present and she tore herself away from Bernie, annoyed that she couldn’t contain herself. Quickly composing herself again, she faced the other woman, hands planted firmly against either side of her hip. The look of sheer stupefaction on Bernie’s face made her grin with victory. She’d clearly managed to take the woman by surprise and it made her feel a little bit better for being abandoned. She sighed and licked her lips before breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

“ _Right, Raf will catch you up on everything you missed_.” She raked her eyes over Bernie’s body before heading towards the door and grabbing a hold of the handle. Bernie, still flabbergasted by what had just transpired between them and unable to look Serena in the eyes, took a step to the side, allowing Serena to exit the office. She let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding and stood rooted to the spot for a moment, still perplexed. “ _Right, okay. Good._ ” Shaking her head and taking a deep breath again, she mentally chastised herself for being caught off guard like that.

 

Weeks passed and they didn’t talk about anything that didn’t pertain to their jobs, but Serena would continue to lunge at Bernie at the most unexpected of moments, revelling in the power of leaving a perplexed and breathless Bernie in her wake, yearning for so much more, every single time.


End file.
